Lions, Snakes, and Babies
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry's life is thrown upside down. He now has a huge responsibility and Ron decides that he isn't friends with Harry. Harry also can't get a certain ex-snake out of his head.
1. Chapter 1

**Lions, Snakes, and Babies**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_Thoughts_  
Parseltongue  
[Letters]  
_[Flashbacks]_  
{Dreams}

Harry Potter was a fourteen year old boy with a serious problem. The problem was that of a baby boy that was lying down in his arms. The baby gurgled as Harry cuddled him.

Harry sighed as he thought about his current situation. He had just found out that this baby was actually his. He didn't believe the mother when she told him over the summer that she was pregnant with his kid. He believed that it was impossible.

The first reason being that he was gay and couldn't get a hard on for a women to save his life. The other reason being that he never had sex with her, hell he was a virgin still. The baby was born a couple days after his birthday on August 2nd. He had a paternity test done and the results showed that Harry was indeed the father.

Harry then told the mother that he would help with the baby, but he wouldn't get together with her. She had gotten pissed and when no one was in the room she tried to kill the baby. If Harry didn't want to be with her if they had a baby together then the baby was useless in her opinion.

Luckily for the baby his grandparents entered the room. They were both shocked to see that their daughter was in the middle of casting the killing curse with her wand pointed at the baby. The grandmother grabbed the baby while the grandfather stunned his daughter.

The healers were called but nothing was wrong with her. The healers called the aurors and she was taken away. She caught sight of Harry and shouted out something that shocked everyone.

"WHY WON'T YOU BE WITH ME! I STOLE YOUR SPERM AND GOT MYSELF PREGNANT SO THAT WE COULD BE TOGETHER! MY PLAN DIDN'T WORK SO THAT THING SHOULD DIE FOR BEING A FAILURE!"

The grandmother snuggled the baby close as her and her husband walked over to Harry.

"Harry dear we are very sorry that we didn't believe you."

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley. If I were you then I would have believed my daughter too."

"Thank you for understanding." Harry nodded and Molly gave Harry the baby.

"Why don't you go lay down while we watch our grandchild." Arthur said.

"Orion." Harry said.

"What dear?"

"His name is Orion Arthur Potter."

"What a lovely name." Molly stated as she started to coo at Orion.

"I wanted him to have both Siri's and Arthur's names since they are his grandfathers."

"Thank you Harry. It is an honor that you gave my name to the baby's. I am sure that once Sirius hears he too will be pleased."

"I hope so." Harry said as he yawned.

"Go lay down Harry." Arthur said as he pushed Harry to the couch in the room.

Harry nodded and laid down. He fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow. As he slept the couple took care of the baby. They also came up with a plan for when Harry is at school. They also decided that Harry would stay with them since Harry was still so young and was going to need their help with Orion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lions, Snakes, and Babies**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_Thoughts_  
Parseltongue  
[Letters]  
_[Flashbacks]_  
{Dreams}

Molly and Arthur had decided that they would wait until Harry was awake to tell the rest of the family. Luckily they were all out of the house until dinner.

Bill and Charlie were home for the quidditch world cup but had decided to go to different wizarding communities to buy some new things. Percy was at work since he unlike his dad work that day. The twins had finally told her their dreams of a prank shop and since the boys were passionate and serious about it she told them they could do it after they finished school. They were now out with their friend Lee Jordan researching Merlin knew what and Ron was with Bill and Charlie.

_I just can't believe that my baby girl turned into that monster. _Molly thought as she fed little Orion. _I thought I raised her right. I actually believed her when she told me how she had gotten pregnant and it turns out I played right into her._

_[Molly had taken Ginny to a healer after a week of sickness. She was shocked to find out that 12 almost 13 year old daughter was pregnant. Her daugher was 7 months pregnant. _

_Molly turned and faced her daughter. "Ginevra Margaret Weasley explain."_

_"I'm so sorry Mummy. Harry and I have been secretly dating since October." Ginny started as she cried. "Before I came home for Yule Harry told me to have sex with him to prove that I loved him or else he would break up with me. I didn't want to lose him so we did and afterwards I regretted it since no boy is worth it if he gives me those choices not even Harry. A month later I kept getting sick and I noticed the weight gain." She stopped and looked at her mother pleadingly. "I did the spell and found out I was pregnant. I have been too scared to tell you."_

_Molly gathered her daughter into her arms and whispered reassuring words into her ears. She couldn't believe that boy and after all that they did for them he goes and does this._

_They went home where they told the whole family before they went to the room Harry was staying in. They had told Harry about the pregnancy but Harry had no idea what they were talking about._

_"What? Ginny and I weren't secretly dating and we never had sex. I'm gay." Harry told them but to his shock no one believed him._

_"Get out." Arthur told him coldly and Harry left via the floo after he grabbed his stuff.]_

Molly was brought out of her thoughts by Harry coming into the room. She smiled at him and handed over Orion before making dinner.

"I just fed him dearie and he has been winded."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"Molly." Harry nodded and she began to explain what her and Arthur decided. "Is that alright?"

"Yes it is. What about school?"

"We will take him when you have class and return him during dinner." Arthur told Harry as he sat down next to him.

"Thank you so much. Both of you."

"It is no problem." Arthur smiled as Harry cuddled his baby closer.

Dinner was done and soon the boys returned home. They didn't know that Ginny had the baby nor that Harry was there. They didn't notice Harry since he was upstairs changing Orion's nappy. Molly and Arthur had the boys sit in the living room.

"Mum, dad is something wrong?" Bill asked at the same time Charlie asked "Is Ginny okay?"

Arthur answered their question. "Ginny had the baby. Harry had to be informed by law." This had all the boys scowling. "Harry arrived just as Ginny gave birth to a healthy baby boy." They smiled. "Harry asked for a paternity test and Ginny was indeed correct that Harry was the father."

"How dare he act like Ginny was a slut." Ron said in shock.

"Ronald do not talk like that." Molly scolded her youngest son before she continued for Arthur. "Now Harry told Ginny that since the baby was his he would help take care of him but not as a couple."

"Good." Most of the boys said and they were ignored.

"Harry left the room and..." Molly couldn't continue so Arthur did.

"Since the baby didn't get them together she tried to have him killed. Before you deny it your mother and I walked in on her in the middle of casting the killing curse." The boys were in shock and horrified. "Your mother grabbed the baby and I stunned her. When she was taken away she shouted that she had gotten herself pregnant from the sperm she had stolen from Harry and since her plan didn't work then the baby was useless and didn't deserve to live."

Silence filled the room before Ron yelled at his parents. "YOU'RE LYING. GINNY WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS. HOW CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT JERK WHO DID THIS TO HER!?" He ran out of the room.

No one could believe what they had been told nor what Ron just did. However, unlike Ron, they knew that their parents weren't lying.

"Where is Harry and the baby?"

"Right here." They all looked towards the stairs to see Harry walking towards then with a bundle in his arms. "Would you like to hold your nephew Bill?" Bill nodded mutely and Harry gave him Orion. "His name is Orion Arthur Potter."

Harry sat down and the other Weasleys except Molly, Arthur and Ron crowded around Bill to see the baby. They noticed that Orion had Harry's midnight black hair and nose. He looked a lot like their uncles Fabian and Gideon. He still had the blue eyes that all baby's had.

"He is beautiful." Bill said in awe.

"Bill put Orion in the bassinet and then we can eat." Molly said and Bill did what he was told before they all sat down and ate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lions, Snakes, and Babies**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_Thoughts_  
Parseltongue  
[Letters]  
_[Flashbacks]_  
{Dreams}

Harry was sleeping in the same room with the twins. They were the only ones to believe him before Orion. At first they believed their sister until they began to think about it. What Ginny said did coincide with what they knew.

Ginny told them that they had sex before Yule. They knew that Harry had been with them before Yule helping them out with a project and he was getting away from Ron who was upset that Harry did his homework and wasn't letting him use it.

They told him that Ron wasn't a good friend if he wanted to copy homework and then gets pissed when he is told no. Harry would then fall asleep in their room and they would just cuddle their little brother.

It was during that time that Harry had confided in them. Harry sat curled up on their bed and told them he was gay. They immediately comforted him and told them how being gay was accepted in the wizarding world.

They still felt guilty for not believing Harry at first. Afterwards they found Harry hanging out with Neville and Luna. They walked up to him when he was crying and they were trying to comfort him. They knew the truth and went right up to Harry. They got on their knees and started to apologise and beg for forgiveness. After that they began to tell their family the truth but no one believed them. They stopped talking to the twins after that.

Now they sat on their bed and watched their little brother and nephew. They left the room and found everyone but Ron downstairs.

"Fred, George we also owe you both an apology. We are sorry that we didn't listen to either of you." Their mother said as she bow"ed her head in shame.

"We should have had tried to find out the truth instead of believing her. We all know that Harry can't lie and yet we just believed he did." Arthur said as he wrapped an arm around his wife and looked at his twin sons sadly.

"We told you..."

"and even showed..."

"all of you..."

"how impossible it..."

"was for Ginny..."

"and Harry to..."

"have sex when..."

"she said they..."

"**did**."

"**We gave you memories that exposed our project and you told us that we were liars.**" They didn't even bother hiding how hurt they were.

Bill stood up and walked over to them. "We know that. We also know that it will take a very long time before you both forgive us."

"That and to trust you all." Fred said before he turned and left.

"Unlike Harry we don't forgive so easily." George left and followed his brother.

They made their way to the bedroom and cuddled their little brother. Harry who had been woken up by Orion a few minutes ago snuggled back and fell asleep.

(Downstairs)

After the twins left the family remained in the living room. All had their heads down in shame. Their sons/brothers presented evidence and yet they still believed Ginny. They stayed that way until Percy asked an important question.

"How did Ginny steal Harry's sperm?"

"I don't know. After the incident Ginny was taken away by the aurors." Arthur said. "I will ask one of the aurors."

"What is Harry going to do with Orion?" Charlie asked.

Their parents explained what was going to happen. The oldest boys said that they would help out as well.

"I'm sure Harry will be glad that you boys will help. Why don't we go to bed?" Molly suggested.

"Okay mum." They boys and their parents went to bed.

(Next morning)

Harry and the twins were the first ones to wake up. Orion had decided that he needed to be up every hour and to help Harry out they each took an hour. Once it hit 5 Harry grabbed Orion and went downstairs to cook breakfast. The twins followed so that they could play with their nephew.

"Harry could you make those pancakes you made before?" Fred asked as he tickled Orion's belly.

"Yeah the ones that had the apples and cinnamon?"

Harry chuckled. "Sure."

The others awoke to the aroma of the food and followed their noses downstairs. Ron who saw Harry was the one cooking scoffed and went back upstairs while the others sat down.

"Good morning Harry dear."

"Good morning Molly." Harry said as he flipped some of the pancakes. "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning." They replied back.

"Oh Harry our oh..."

"so wonderful brother we..."

"grabbed your things from..."

"**Luna yesterday and it is in our room.**"

"Oh thanks. Here are your pancakes." Harry said as he grabbed Orion and gave him to Charlie. "Here ya go. I'll get your food done soon."

"Thanks." Charlie replied softly as he held his nephew for the first time.

Harry nodded and went back to cooking. Fred and George moaned as they began to eat their food.

"Merlin Harry this delicious."

"Yeah."

The family was surprised since the twins never in their life moaned like that over food. Molly was hoping that Harry would give her this recipe that caused a smile on her boys' face.

"Here you go Bill, Charlie, Arthur." He said as he placed the food down in front of them before he picked up Orion and gave him to Percy.

They each took one bit of the pancake and moaned as the food hit their taste buds. Percy and Molly couldn't wait to try them.

"Percy his bottle is on the table if you want to quickly feed him while your food is cooking."

"Okay." He slipped the bottle into his mouth and Orion suckled the nipple earnastly.

"Molly these are for Ron." He said as he handed her a plate of freshly cooked pancakes.

Molly nodded and grabbed the plate. She then headed upstairs to give Ron his food. She found Ron in his sister's room crying. She knelt down and hugged him. He turned and cried into her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lions, Snakes, and Babies**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

_Thoughts_  
Parseltounge  
[Letters]  
_[Flashback]_  
{Dreams}

Ron continued to cry into his mother's chest. She shushed him, rubbed circles onto his back, and rocked him back and forth until he calmed down.

"Mum why do you believe him over Ginny?"

"Because I was at the hospital when it all happened. I saw her try to kill her own child and I heard what she screamed at Harry."

"I can't believe that. Ginny would never do something like that."

"I thought so too but she did."

"C-can I be alone now?"

"Sure honey. Eat your breakfast."

Molly left the room after she handed the food to Ron. She closed the door and made her way downstairs. Harry handed her a plate and she began eating. The minute the food touched her tongue she too moaned.

"This is delicious Harry."

Harry blush. "Thank you. When aunt Petunia was making everyone eat healthy I was forced to find healthy recipes. I made these for Fred and George last year and they loved them."

"Would you tell me the recipe?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

Harry began to eat after he put Orion down for a nap. Today he would tell Luna and Neville what had happened. Harry couldn't wait to tell them that they were Orion's godparents. Just as Harry finished his breakfast two owls swooped into the house. One in front of Arthur and the other in front of Harry.

[Dear mr. Potter/Weasley,

The trial for Ginevra Margaret Weasley has been set for August 29th at 1pm.

Sincerely,

Madam Bones

Head of the DMLE]

"Ginny's trial is the 29th of this month at 1 in the afternoon." Arthur told them.

"Now we will know how she managed to do what she did." Molly said as Harry put his plate in the sink and started to wash it.

Harry grabbed Orion since he woke up and took him upstairs to change his nappy. The twins hd followed. They knew that he was upset and they knew why.

"You don't want to know do you?" Fred asked as George shut and locked the door before he put up a silencer charm.

"No. I just want to take care of Orion."

"We know. You are going to have to go since you are a witness." George told him as he disposed of the dirty nappy.

"I know."

"Want us to go get Luna and Neville?" Fred asked as Harry redressed Orion.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"**Of course little brother**."

Harry grabbed the bottle and began to feed his precious son. He stared down at his face and couldn't help but smile softly at him. He caressed Orion's check and thanked Merlin that Ginny didn't succeed in killing him.

Just as Harry was winding him did Fred and George return with Luna and Neville. Harry smiled at them and motioned for them to sit before he returned to winding Orion.

"Luna, Neville this is Orion Arthur Potter. Orion these are your godparents." They stared at Harry in shock as he turned Orion to face them.

"Are you serious?" Neville asked.

"No I am Harry. I don't have any idea where Siri is but he should be getting my letter soon."

"You are not funny." Neville said as Harry and the twins burst out laughing.

"No I am not joking." Harry handed Orion over to Neville.

Orion and Neville were in a staring contest. Luna giggled as she stood up and hugged Harry.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Harry then told them what had happened. "Would you two watch him while I go to the trial?"

"Of course we will." Neville said as he handed his godson to his godmother. "Still think you are way to forgiving for your own good."

"So do they." Harry said as he jerked his head towards the twins as he prepare Orion's crib for his nap.

Luna put her godson down for a nap and they left the room. Luna and Neville wanted to go home to tell their father/grandmother the good news. The twins and Harry went downstairs. Harry reading and the twins plotting Merlin knew what.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lions, Snakes, and Babies**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

_Thoughts_  
Parseltounge  
[Letters]  
_[Flashback]_  
{Dreams}

(Hogwarts)

Dumbledore stared at the letter in his hand in shock. Molly had sent him a letter that told him all that had happened that summer. Once the contents sunk in Dumbledore became furious. Not at Harry or at the twins but at the rest of the Weasley family.

Everyone knew that Harry was horrible at lying and tended to always say the truth. He had been only good at lying about one thing and that had been his home life. Thankfully miss Lovegood and mr. Longbottom had informed him of what had transpired in that house with Harry's horrible relatives. Dumbledore still hated himself for leaving Harry there. He should have listened to Mcgonagall but he had thought it best.

Dumbledore shook his head. Harry was out of that house and away from that family and that was what mattered. He was just thankful that Harry forgave him. That boy really was too forgiving.

Dumbledore couldn't fault them for believing their daughter but to not believe your other children even when they showed proof was unforgivable. The children were no better. At least they believe him now except for the youngest male Weasley.

Dumbledore felt bad for the young man that fate and destiny seemed to have it out for. He would inform the teachers of course as well as give him a private suite for him and his son. Dumbledore would meet with Harry soon. Before the trial he would visit so that they would have everything arranged and set.

Dumbledore couldn't wait for the trial. He wanted to know how miss Weasley managed to steal Harry's sperm. He just hoped that no one help her or else they would face him. Dumbledore quickly stood and floo called all the teachers and told them to meet him in the staff lounge for a staff meeting.

Soon the lounge was filled with the teachers. They were all staring at him wondering what was going on. Dumbledore took a deep breath before beginning.

"I know that you are all wondering why I called a staff meeting. Moments ago I received a letter from Molly telling me what had happened to her family over the summer."

"We should care why?" Severus asked annoyed at the reason he was being forced away from his precious potions.

"It seems that miss Weasley had gotten herself pregnant while she was at school and kept it hidden until her mother found out a month ago." This shocked all of them.

"She is too young to be pregnant."

"Minerva is right that would mean that a twelve year old is pregnant." Poppy said.

"Who's the sire?" Flitwick asked.

Dumbledore continued as if he had never been interrupted. "Miss Weasley broke down crying and told her mother that her and mr. Potter had been secretly dating and that around yule mr Potter told her to have sex with him to prove that she loved him."

That caused Minerva and Poppy to stare at the headmaster strangely while the others looked like they were angry at the Gryffindor. They knew Harry better than the others in the room other than Albus. That didn't seem like something Harry said or do.

"Since mr. Potter had been staying with them they had a chance to confront him. Harry was shocked and told them that they hadn't been in a secret relationship nor had they had sex. He also told them he was gay. They called him a liar and kicked him out. Mr. Potter stayed with the Lovegoods."

That definitely was a twist most of them hadn't expected. They could understand where the family was coming from though.

"On August 2nd miss Weasley had a healthy baby boy. Mr. Potter was informed by law and when he arrived he had requested a paternity test." Severus was surprised at how mature the brat acted. "The test proved that he was indeed the father."

"How is that possible? If mr. Potter and miss Weasley never had sex then how is he the father?" Sprout asked.

"I will get to that. Mr. Potter then told miss Weasley that he would help take care of the baby but he wouldn't be with her. She told him that she understood and when she was alone with the baby she began to cast the killing curse on him."

"No!" Most of the women cried while the rest paled.

"Please tell me she didn't succeed."

"She didn't. Molly and Arthur had came into the room and saw what she was going to do. Arthur stunned her as Molly grabbed the baby. The healers couldn't find anything wrong with her so they contacted the aurors. As they were taking her away she caught sight of Harry and screamed at him. She asked why he wouldn't be with her before she screamed that she had stolen his sperm and gotten herself pregnant so that they could be together and if that plan failed than the baby should die for being a failure."

They sighed in relief only to be shock. What had happened to the girl that caused her to act like that? Even Severus was shocked.

"Her trial is the 29th. There I will find out how she stole his sperm." Dumbledore sat back in his chair and sighed. "Molly and Arthur apologized for not believing him and mr. Potter told them that he understood. Mr. Potter moved back in with them and all have apologized except for the youngest male Weasley who still believes miss Weasley. Mr. Potter named the baby Orion Arthur Potter. The twins had at first believed their sister until a few days after mr. Potter had been kicked out." Again he sighed. "They realized that mr. Potter had been hanging out with them since November. Apparently mr. Potter refused to let Ronald Weasley copy his homework and that caused mr. Weasley to get mad at him so mr. Potter hung out with them instead."

"Good." Minerva said.

"Yes. They went over to miss Lovegood's house to apologize. They then showed their family their memories even going so far as showing the memories that exposed their prank. The family called them liars and stopped talking to them. Now that they know the truth they are trying to make it up to the three."

"Unforgivable." Poppy stated. "What is mr. Potter going to do with his son?"

"Raise him. I am giving Harry his own rooms so that he can take care of his son while he is here. During school hours Molly and Arthur will watch the baby and then they will floo back and Harry will take care of him."

They all agreed and soon the meeting was over. Minerva and Poppy had taken it upon themselves to decorate the suite for Harry and make sure he had everything he need to take care of his son.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lions, Snakes, and Babies**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

_Thoughts_  
Parseltounge  
[Letters]  
_[Flashback]_  
{Dreams}

(Unknown Location)

It was a week after Orion was born that Sirius finally received the letter from Harry. The owl dropped it off and left. When Sirius saw the handwriting was his godson's he quickly opened it.

[Dear Snuffles,

How are you doing? I hope that I can see you soon. Have you heard from Mooney? For some reason they keep being sent back unopened. Anyway I have something important to tell you so I am going to start from the begining.

As you know I have been staying at the Weasleys this summer. A few months ago Mrs. Weasley found out that Ginny was pregnant. She hid the pregnancy and then told her mum that her and I were secretly dating. She then said that I told her that if she loved me then we should have sex. She continued saying that she did but regretted it and that was the first and last time. She then became pregnant.

They confronted me but I had no idea what they were talking about. I even told them that I was gay. They called me a liar and kicked me out. I stayed at Luna's. A few days later the twins showed up begging for me to forgive them. Once they calmed down and thought about it they realized that I was with them when I wasn't in class. I forgave them since I understood why they were angry.

When they went home they tried to tell their family but they called them liars. The twins even revealed the prank they were working on but it didn't help. After that they all stopped talking to the twins.

On August 2nd Ginny went into labor. Since she said I was the father I was informed by law. She gave birth to a baby boy. I requested a paternity test and to my shock I was indeed the father. I couldn't understand how since I never had sex with her but since the baby was mine then I was going to help. I told her that we wouldn't be together since I didn't have feelings for her but I would help. She said that she understood but needed some time alone. I nodded and left.

As soon as I did she grabbed her wand and was about to send a killing curse at the baby. Luckily Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered the room. Molly grabbed the baby and Arthur stunned Ginny. The healers contacted the aurors and took her away. When she caught sight of me she began screaming. She admitted to stealing my sperm to get herself pregnant so that I would get with her. Since I didn't then in her eyes the baby didn't deserve to live.

Her trial is the 29th of this month and I have to be there. Luckily the godparents will watch the baby. The godparents are Luna and Neville. I named the baby Orion Arthur Potter after his grandfathers and I have sent a picture of him with the letter. If you can get into contact with Mooney then could you tell him?

Hope to see you soon,

Harry Potter]

Sirius stared at the letter before he noticed the picture. He stared at the picture in shock. His little pup had a pup of his own and not only that but gave the pup his middle name. Harry thought of him as a father. He quickly went to go find Remus.

Once he found his mate he whacked him upside his head. "What the hell was that for Sirius?"

Sirius thrusted the letter at him. "Read this then you will know why." Sirius growled.

Mooney paled when he read the letter. He forgot about the wards he set up after Snape let it slip that he was a werewolf. Now his cub thought he hated him. He stopped reading and looked at Sirius.

"I-i forgot about the wards. I put them up to stop mail from getting to me since I kept getting howlers and letters with hexes attached. Oh my cub thinks I hate him."

"Finish the letter then we will talk." Remus nodded and continued where he left off.

"Harry has a son."

"Yup. Here is the photo." He said as he handed it over.

"Oh merlin he is gorgeous."

"Yes he is. Take off the wards and then write to Harry."

Remus nodded and soon the two finished their letters and sent them off. They then altered their looks and went to go to a town to find a gift for Orion and a gift for Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lions, Snakes, and Babies**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

_Thoughts_  
Parseltounge  
[Letters]  
_[Flashback]_  
{Dreams}

It was the day before the trial when Sirius and Remus had arrived. Sirius swept Harry into a hug as soon as he saw him.

"Oh cub it is wonderful to see you."

"You too."

Remus walked over to Harry and hugged him. "Cub I am really sorry. I am not mad at you."

"Then why were my letters sent back?"

"I was still getting nasty letters from people about my werewolf status so I put up a ward to keep letters out. I forgot it was up and for that I am sorry. I am not angry with you, cub."

"I'm glad." He said as he hugged Remus back.

"Now where is my grandpup?" Sirius asked in excitement.

"He is asleep right now."

"Ah." Sirius pouted in disappointment.

"He will wake up soon." Harry said rolling his eye.

"Good. I bought him prezzis."

"Of course you did." Harry once again rolled his eyes.

"I bought you and Orion something." Remus said as he handed over two neatly wrapped gifts. "Yours is the red one."

"Thank you Remus."

He opened the present and inside was a photo album. "I found this last week."

"Thank you." Harry said as tears pooled in his eyes at the sight of his parents.

"You're welcome cub." Remus brought him into another hug.

A cry was heard and Harry quickly dried his tears before going to go get their son. Meanwhile Sirius glared at Molly.

"Go ahead."

"Go ahead?"

"Go ahead and yell at me. I deserve it. After all I called my children liars when they provided evidence to the truth."

"You're right. You deserve to be yelled at. What you did was wrong and no one deserved what you did to them." Sirius told her.

"But we won't since we know that you have admitted that you were wrong and are trying to make up for it." Remus continued for his mate.

"We don't forgive you but we do respect that you are taking responsibility for what you did."

She nodded and went back to cooking. Molly knew that after what she did to Harry and her boys she deserved this and much more. She couldn't understand what she was thinking at the time or how she could do what she did but since she did she now had to deal with the consequences.

Soon Harry come down carrying Orion. When they reached Sirius he handed Orion over to him.

"Orion Arthur Potter this is your grandfather Sirius. Sirius this is your grandson."

"He's gorgeous. Hey there little one." He smiled when Orion gurgled at him and grabbed a lock of his hair.

"He is gorgeous." Remus said as he kissed Harry's forehead. "While Sirius cooes at Orion we can open Orion presents.

"Okay." They sat down on the couch and Harry grabbed the blue present that Remus gave him earlier and opened it.

Inside was a stuffed griffin toy. It was a golden brown with blue eyes. Harry smiled and rubbed it against Orion's face getting an excited babble from him.

"Thanks Remy."

"You're welcome." He handed another present to Harry only this was poorly wrapped causing Harry to giggle.

Harry opened it and gasped when he saw what it was. Inside was the Potter family rattle.

"Oh Sirius." Harry said as he began to cry again.

Sirius handed Orion over to Remus and went over to Harry. He wrapped his arms around his pup and hugged him.

"After we received your letter I went back to the house and grabbed it. It was damaged so I took it to a repair shop and had it fixed."

"Thank you Sirius."

"You're welcome pup."

"Oh the twins wanted to see you guys so I will go get them." Harry left and Sirius went over to Remus and Orion and began playing with him.

Harry knocked on the door and waited for one or both of the twins to answer. It wasn't long before he heard them both call out for him to enter.

"Fred, George Siri and Rem are here. Oh and Remus isn't mad at me."

"Then what was up with the letters?" Fred asked as they put their things away.

"He was getting hate mail from people about being a werewolf so he put up a ward to keep letters out."

"All letters?"

"Yeah."

"What..."

"an..."

"idiot." The twins snorted.

"He didn't mean to. You know what people can do to letters."

"You have a point little brother." George said as they left the room.

Downstairs Fred and George went over to Sirius and Remus and Fred quickly stole their nephew. "HEY!" Sirius shouted.

Fred ignored Sirius and turned to Harry. "Can I feed him?"

"Sure." Harry said handing over the bottle.

"Thanks. Here you go little star."

"Harry said you wanted to see us?" Remus asked.

"We were mad at you till Harry explained the letter situation so now all we have to talk about is our idea for a prank shop." George explained.

"Prank shop?"

"Fred and I want to open a prank shop in Diagon Alley and we wanted to get some thoughts of it."

"We can do that."

The twins grinned. "Great."

(With Ron)

Ron watched as Harry manipulated his family and couldn't believe that they were falling for this. He shouldn't be anywhere near them nor his nephew. He growled when Harry leaned down and kissed Orion's cheek.

"That bastard. Get away from him."

He growled when he saw Harry take Orion and cuddle him to his chest. Ron stood from where he was and left. The sight was making him sick. He needed to make a plan to expose Harry for the lying bastard he was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lions, Snakes, and Babies**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

_Thoughts_  
Parseltounge  
[Letters]  
_[Flashback]_  
{Dreams}

Harry barely slept. It was the day of the trial and he had a hard time sleeping. He just wanted to take care of Orion. He didn't care how she stole the sperm he just didn't want to see the person who almost killed his son.

He sat up and went over to Orion when he began crying. "Hey baby boy it's okay. Daddy is right here." He left the room and went downstairs and fixed a bottle.

He began to feed Orion. The twins came down and snuggled their little brother and nephew.

"Don't worry about the trial Harry."

"We are going to be by your side the whole time."

"Pulse it gives Luna and Neville time to bond with Orion."

"I know."

"Then we will take care of Orion while you get some sleep."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Harry went upstairs and finally fell asleep. The twins stayed downstairs and took care of their nephew.

A couple hours later Molly came down. She smiled when she saw George on the couch sleeping with Orion on his chest sleeping. His arms were wrapped around him securely. Fred was on the floor sleeping. She grabbed her camera and took a picture before going into the kitchen and making breakfast.

Fred woke up and walked into the kitchen. "Morning."

"Good morning Fred. Breakfast will be done soon."

"K." He said as he sat down.

"How is Harry doing?"

"Not well."

"Poor thing." She sighed as she thought about her part in all this. "How can I be so stupid?" She mumbled to herself not realizing that Fred overheard her.

"Yeah. He barely slept last night and couple hours ago we sent him back to bed."

"Good. He will need his energy later." Fred was shocked to hear the that. He could also tell that she was proud of him.

"Yeah."

She placed of plate of food in front of him and he began eating. Harry had given her some recipes and she was trying them out. This was her first time doing cinnamon French toast. While they weren't as good as Harry they were still yummy.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

She saw her son's shocked face and became sad. Had she failed so much that she never informed her boys that she was proud of them. Losing her brothers messed her up more than she though. She was going to have to change the way she treated her twin boys from now on.

"So how did I do?"

"A pinch more cinnamon and a little longer cooking and you will have it." He told her honestly. He was shocked that she asked for his opinion.

She turned and began making more. "Thank you."

"Yup."

"I truly screwed up with my treatment of them. Luckily they turned out great." She mumbled not knowing that Fred caught every word.

Fred was caught off guard by that. He would have to talk to George about this later. He finished his plate and began washing it.

"I'm going to go check on Harry."

"Okay."

Fred quietly entered his bedroom and smiled at the image Harry created. He was curled up in the middle of the bed like a cat sleeping soundly.

He began thinking about what happened in the kitchen. He couldn't believe what he heard from his mum. It confused him greatly. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Harry waking up.

"What's wrong?" A soft voice asked startling Fred.

"Nothing."

"I know that something is wrong Fred. "

Fred sighed and sat down next to Harry. He then told Harry what happened in the kitchen. Just like Fred Harry was shocked by it. He had noticed how the twins were being treated. Maybe now they will be treated better.

"I think that Molly is seeing what her actions have done." Harry told Fred as he hugged him.

"I hope so."

"Me too."

Harry hugged Fred before standing up and leaving the room with Fred following. George was up and eating while Molly winded Orion.

"Good morning Harry dear."

"Morning." Molly handed Orion over.

"I just wanted to know whether or not Luna and Neville will be here or at one of their houses."

"Here. Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure. If they were to leave I wanted them to have the key, just in case they needed something here."

"Oh."

"Here is your breakfast dear."

"Thank you." Harry said before smiling when Fred took Orion yet again.

"You're welcome."

"Fred are you and George secretly teaching my kid pranks?" Harry asked,

The turned towards Harry and gave him innocent looks that caused Harry to become suspicious. "No Harry we would never do that."

"Now why don't I believe you?"

The Twins gave Harry their best offended look they could manage but it was Molly who spoke. "Because you know them really well. If they are then you better watch out." They all turned to her in shock. She didn't see since her back was turned. "Orion will be a great prankster if they do. Not only will they be teaching him but also it is in his blood. From what I heard you father and his friends were the marauders and they were great pranksters. He will also get it from you Harry. Better hope he isn't a trouble magnet like you." She told him with a fond smile. "Oh and he will get it from our side too. He has Fred and George as uncles and my brothers were also troublemakers."

"They were?" The twins asked.

It was Molly's turn to look at them in shock. "Yes they were. I never told you this?"

"No. You only told us that they were twins, that is where our middle names come from, and that they were killed by Voldemort." George told her causing her to become angry at herself.

"After the trial I will tell you more about them." She told them.

"Okay." Fred said as he hugged his nephew close.

Molly smiled at him before going upstairs to wake the rest of the Weasleys up. Harry hugged his brothers. He knew that they were confused. Fred quickly filled George in so he was just as confused as Fred.

"She realized how she had been treating you." Harry told them.

George kissed his cheek. "You know that fourteen year olds shouldn't be this smart, right?"

"You need it. Both of you do."

"Thanks Harry."

"You're welcome." They separated and Harry began eating.

Soon the others came down and they began eating. Molly had to take a plate to Ronald once again. They had finished eating when Luna and Neville arrived to babysit Orion. Molly told them where to find everything before they all left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lions, Snakes, and Babies**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

_Thoughts_  
Parseltounge  
[Letters]  
_[Flashback]_  
{Dreams}

The ride to the ministry was tense and awkward. Ron refused to talk to Harry or even look at him. He had sat as far away from Harry as possible. He was also making sure that no one talked to Harry but he was failing since the Twins continued to talk to him anyway.

They both knew that Harry was worried about Orion since this was the first time he was away from him as well as apprehensive about the trial. Seeing Ginny meant reliving what had happened the summer as well as the hospital.

Fred and George understood what he was going through. Seeing Ginny was going to be hard on them too. Because of her their family ignored her and turned on Harry. She also tried to kill her own child because her plan failed.

The car stopped and they all piled out. The twins hid Harry from the reporters as they walked into the building. They knew that they would be vicious especially when their little brother was concerned. The sight of Rita Skeeter had them scowling and walking faster.

As soon as they were safe inside they gave their wands to the proper people before going inside the courtroom. All around stared at the boy-who-lived. Some could see how tired he was while others sneered at the boy.

Harry knew that most of these people could never believe that a child from the lightest family could do something so horrible. They blamed him and he knew it. He sighed as he cuddled into Fred as George wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

Albus entered the room next and sat down near Harry. Because of his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts he was not allowed to take part in the trial because of bias opinions that could occur.

"Good morning Mr. Potter."

"Good morning headmaster."

"I hope you know that Hogwarts will help support you as you raise your son."

"You will?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes. Poppy and Minerva are setting up a suit for you and Orion. I have the elves stocking up on baby supplies. Severus has been brewing baby safe potion just in case. I myself will help you whenever you need."

"Really?" Harry was shocked.

"Yes. Harry we all know that Orion's birth had not been because of you. Why make things hard when you are being responsible for a child that was born out of someone stealing your sperm."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, headmaster."

"You are welcome." He looked at the twins. "Poppy and Minerva also placed beds in there for you both as well." The twins grinned and began thinking of thank you gifts.

"Silence the court is now in session." Penelope Clearwater called out. "Madam Bones will judge this trial."

The room quieted down and soon the Wizengamot entered the room and sat down. Next Ginny and her court appointed lawyer entered the room and sat down. Ginny glared at Harry and her family when she saw them.

"Because of the circumstances the court will be using veritaserum." Madam Bones said causing Ginny to splutter in shock. "Those who take the stand will take the potion."

"Madam that isn't fair to my client. The prosecution could use questions designed to harm my client."

"I have taken that into consideration Mr. Ulex but as you can understand this is a serious accusation against your client. She is being accused of stealing sperm to get herself pregnant so that the father would have to be with her. Miss Weasley is also being charged with attempted murder of her newborn child." Mr. Ulex nodded although the frown was still on his face. "Mrs. Night begin."

"Thank you, madam Bones. Last year around yule miss Weasley became pregnant with Mr. Potter's child. Mr. Potter never had sex with miss Weasley. He was with her older brothers at the time. He is also gay and therefore not attracted to her. After the baby was born and the father confirmed Mr. Potter told miss Weasley that he would help with the baby but no be with her. She told him he understood and he left. As soon as he was gone miss Weasley tried to murder her own child only to be stopped by her parents. As she was taken away she yelled that she stole his sperm before impregnating herself to get Mr. Potter to be with her. Throughout this trial I will present evidence to support my claim so that justice can be done. Ginevra Margaret Margret Weasley is guilty. Thank you." She sat down.

Mr. Ulex stood up next. "I want you all to forget what Mrs. Night has just told you. Look at my client. You will see a scared 13-year-old girl. Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter had been secretly dating last year and before miss Weasley left to celebrate yule with her family these two kids had sex. Mr. Potter convinced her by telling her that if she really loved him then she would have sex with him. He later broke up with her and later in the year she found out she was pregnant. When she was confronted by her mother she told her everything. He was kicked out. Her brothers were jealous of her being the favorite and lied but that did not work. Miss Weasley had the child and afterwards mr. Potter had the child tested trying to prove that miss Weasley was a player. The baby turned out to be his and set forth a plan. Her parents thought that she was trying to kill the baby when she, depressed by Mr. Potter's words, tried to kill herself. I hope you all reach the conclusion that I have and find my client innocent and put that boy to justice instead." He sat down not noticing the venomous looks he was receiving from the Weasleys.

"The prosecution calls Fred Weasley to the stand." Harry sat up and let go of Fred so that he could take the stands.

A healer came over and checked the boy for spells and potions before administering the veritaserum. She asked some questions to make sure that it was working before sitting back down. The prosecutor took over.

"Mr. Weasley please tell the court what your relationship is with your little sister?"

"Not well."

"Do you dislike her?"

"No. I love my sister."

"Why isn't the relationship well?"

"She changed since Harry entered our lives."

"Changed?"

"She has gotten very snobby. Ginny goes around acting like she is better than anyone and constantly puts others down."

"Do you blame your parents?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"They encouraged her obsession with Harry."

"I see. How about Harry? Do you blame him?"

"No. He was uncomfortable around Ginny and even told her that while he liked her it was as a friend. He even told her that he was gay."

"Thank you. Now what is your relationship with Mr. Potter?"

"He is like my baby brother."

"Would you lie for him?"

"Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"The circumstances. I lied to my brother and sister about where he was on a few occasions when Harry needed to be alone. If Harry was in trouble, then it depends on what kind. If he cheated, then no but if it was because he was in danger then yes."

Mrs. Night nodded and continued. "Do you know where Mr. Potter was during yule?"

"Yes I do. He was with George and I like he had been that whole year."

"Was there a time he wasn't with you?"

"Yes. During classes and when he went to the bathroom."

Mrs. Night turned towards the Wizengamot. "I have evidence here that shows that Harry never left the room that he and the Fred and George Weasley were in on the day miss Weasley claims that they had sex." She handed them a memory that they watched. "Thank you Mr. Weasley. The prosecution rest."

(Family during questioning)

As the parents listened to their son answer under the veritaserumthey were filled with feelings of shame and guilt. The truth was that they denied and ignored Ginny's obvious obsession and instead chose to believe that Ginny loved Harry. They failed the twins, Harry, and even Ginny. Molly and Arthur knew that they should have stopped it before it began.

Arthur grabbed his wife's hand. Both silently vowing to make it up to the boys as well as do better.

George on the other had was happy that his parents were finally hearing the truth. Hopefully they would be treated better and their prank shop idea wouldn't be shot down.

(Back to the trial)

Mr. Ulex stood up with a smirk. "Mr. Weasley you previously stated that the only time that Mr. Potter wasn't with you was during classes and bathroom breaks, correct?"

"Yes."

"How do you know he went to class or was actually in the bathroom?" Mr. Ulex thought that he caught the boy but Fred's answer did not go his way.

"If he wasn't in class then the teachers, other students, and his friends would have noticed. I don't recall hearing about Harry being absent and since Harry is a big topic among gossipers then it would have been talked about. Since we would spend time in the dorms for our year Harry went to our year's bathroom." Mr. Ulex frowned.

"Was it possible that while mr. Potter was in the bathroom he was having sex with your sister?"

"No."

"How do you know this?"

"There is a spell to keep girls out of the boy's bathroom." Mr. Ulex frowned again.

"Do you have proof that this spell actually existed?"

"Yes. On the first day of Hogwarts a female prefect will show us what happened. She attempts to enter but a wall prevents her and alerts the head of house."

"I have no further questions madam."

"The prosecution as no questions either."

"Mr. Weasley you may go back to your seat now." Fred was given the ant-serum before he nodded and went back to sitting next to Harry.

George was called but like is twin he had the same answers. "The prosecution calls Hermione Granger to the stand." Harry was shocked since Hermione had stopped talking to him during the school year thinking that he was cheating until proven otherwise but never decided to talk to him.


End file.
